


Bodies

by Ephemeral_rain



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_rain/pseuds/Ephemeral_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams were always the same, more or less, as was the way he was awoken from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in this fandom! Please be gentle with me. Thanks to my squad for endorsing this and for ruining my life with this anime.

Bodies, cold and in various states of decay, surrounded him in the large pit. They began to awaken, bodies falling apart or newly deceased. Crawling, walking, screaming. Frozen with fear, he could feel the tears start to stream down his pale cheeks. They engulfed him, limbs pulling and mouths biting. 

“Help us, Sion.”

He heard himself scream before he realized what he was doing, pale hair clenched in fists. Stop! Stop it! Just leave me alone!

“Why did you leave us, Sion?” The voices continued, closer than ever. 

I’m so sorry. I should have been better. 

They vanished as quickly as they came. Replaced with a blinding light and a warm slick feeling on his hands. He knew before he looked down, but he did anyway, greeted with the sight of the blood of millions and one. One corpse visible now. His body sprawled across the floor, the blood still spilling.

Nezumi

And he was on his knees by his side, no qualms about touching this body. Shaking, he stroked his face, seemingly sleeping if not for wide unseeing eyes. 

Wake up

Sweet baritone sounds flooded the bright room and suddenly he was back to reality. A warm hand pressed against his cheek, sweeping his hair away from his face. The words of the song never registered with him, but they never really mattered in the first place. The important thing was that Nezumi was alive and there. 

His vision slowly returned and he was back in their home. Back to after the wall fell, after Nezumi came back to him, after they had their happily ever after. His eyes trained on dark hair and grey eyes through tears and fear.

Sion reached out to confirm. He nearly started crying harder when his hand met skin. He is safe. And warm lips met warm lips and it would be okay for one more day.


End file.
